


Billy gets Blackmailed into having a Good Time

by Billy_and_Friends



Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Billy Batson is Bruce Wayne's Child, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billy_and_Friends/pseuds/Billy_and_Friends
Summary: Bruce wants Billy to meet his family, how does he due this?By getting Nightwing to blackmail Billy into a game night.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Billy Batson, Billy Batson & Bruce Wayne, Billy Batson & Dick Grayson
Series: Billy Batson is Tiny [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878673
Comments: 18
Kudos: 558





	Billy gets Blackmailed into having a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Im trying to more members of the family to my stories but I'm not great at writing big groups of people so if you have any advice on writing groups or even on writing the characters I would love to hear it!
> 
> Also I tried to have their introductions match their character but I don't know much about them, all I can say is I tried.
> 
> Also this is my first time writing Babs Steph Duke and Alina so there's an accomplishment!

"You have too, it's the law!" Billy didn't know that adults could pout but here he is, staring down one pouting Nightwing. The older superhero had come up to Marvel insisting that he come to a Batman and Co. family game night.

Apparently the Bat-family got together once a month and spent a whole night playing everything from Mario kart to poker. Nightwing had listed off a whole bunch of different games in his attempts at persuasion.

Billy had several issues with this. First of all he wasn't a part of Batman's family. Secondly due to his less then stellar upbringing, there were many games that he didn't know how to play, some that he'd never even heard of. Actually most of the games Nightwing had listed were unknown to him.

The biggest problem was that he might seem childish if he attended. Since he was already on thin ice with the league acting his age was probably not a good idea.

"What law? I'm not even related to you guys." Honestly he wasn't sure why Nightwing cared so much. He barely knew the man.

"Your last name is Batson, Bat-son. You have to come, it'll be fun I swear!" Seeing that Cap was about to protest, Nightwing didn't let him get the chance, "Alfie's enforcing a no weapons rule and anyone who gets too murfer-y has to take a time out!"

Was murder something they had to worry about? How intense was the games they played?

"Not too mention you'd get to meet everyone, I know about the Black Bat competition and I can guarantee that she'll be there!"

Now that was tempting, due to both Batman's protectiveness and Black Bat's mysteriousness Flash had said that the next person to find her would get twenty dollars. Billy also just thought she was super cool.

"C'mon please?" Why wouldn't he drop it? Cap really didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Batman. Maybe Nightwing would understand?

"I-uh" Shoot this was embarrassing, "I don't know how to play like any of the games you mentioned." This made Nightwing stop in his tracks, jeez could Billy's face get any redder?

"You don't know how to play monopoly?" Cap shook his head, that one sounded familiar but not familiar enough.

"Mario kart?" Another shake of the head, Billy knew who Mario was but he didn't know much else about him.

Nightwing went silent and Billy found himself holding his breath. Please let it go, please? 

"You've never played Mario kart!?" Nightwing's remark was loud enough to catch a few of the other heros' attention. That was they exact opposite of what he wanted! If Nightwing kept this up then soon every one would know that Billy was at a loss in the game department.

"Dude, c'mon, does everyone need to know that?" Nightwing got a gleam in his eye and Billy got the sudden feeling he was definitely being forced to attend the game night.

"If you don't come I tell everyone!" Seriously? He's going to blackmail a ten year old, not very heroic. Surely he wouldn't really?

Taking another look at Nightwing Billy decided that yes, yes he would blackmail a child. He didn't really have a choice here, did he?

"Fine. Where is this happening?" Nightwing's smile was almost big enough to convince Billy that this was a good thing, almost. 

After a while Billy found himself leaving the tower with an address in one hand and head full of worries.

How does he get through the night without embarrassing himself?

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Soon it was time for the games to start, but Captain still hadn't shown up. Dick was going to be very upset if the boy skipped out on them.

"And you're sure you gave him the right address?" Bruce was nervous, not that you could tell if you weren't family but he was. After all inviting Billy had been his idea.

Bruce had known from the second he saw the powered down Captain that he would have to get Alfred to prepare another room. The issue was the pre existing relationship between Bruce and Billy.

Usually he could just offer a room but since he was still kind of Billy's boss he didn't want it to come off as pity. He knew how sensitive people were when it came to pity and relying on others.

So he figured if he could get Billy to meet the family first then it wouldn't be nearly as hard to convince him to stay here. But that wasn't going to work if he didn't show up.

"Yes, I'm sure. He probably just got lost or something." Dick was right, Billy was usually very reliable and Bruce couldn't see him lying to anyone.

"Does he even know who we are? Like are we going to do intros or something?" Jason had a point, there was a lot of people in the house tonight. Bruce had managed to get most of his kids, legal or otherwise, in the house. He had hoped to get most of the introductions out of the way tonight, but now thinking about it Billy might be a little overwhelmed.

He would have to meet everyone from Dick to Alina. That included Jason, Tim, Alfred, Duke, Cass, Damian, Steph, and Babs. Not to mention this would be the first time Billy saw Bruce out of costume.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

"Is that him?" Alina had been watching the window, wanting to see, in her own words, her new brother that doesn't know he's her brother. It had been a long conversation trying to get her to understand why she couldn't call him brother, not yet anyways.

Alfred was at the door as soon as Billy knocked, opening it quick enough to make the boy jump. Seems like Bruce isn't the only one who was nervous.

"Oh-uh, hi I'm Billy. Nightwing told me to come." Here comes the chaos.

"Yes we were expecting you, Master William. Alfred Pennyworth, I'm the butler" Alfred stuck out his hand, Billy shook it but looked a little confused.

"You can just call me Billy, Mr. Pennyworth." A losing battle, not even Superman could beat Alfred's dedication to the butler code.

"Billy! You made it!" Dick called out as Billy and Alfred re entered the living room.

The boy definitely looked shocked at the amount of people in the living room but seemed to care more about manners then his questions. "I got a little lost, sorry. Uh- you're Nightwing, right?"

"Yep! Dick Grayson out of costume. And this is Jason-"

"Todd, aka Red Hood and an ex-Robin" Jason refused to let Dick introduce him

"I'm Tim, Red Robin, also ex-Robin."

"Stephanie Brown, Spoiler and another ex-Robin."

"Cass, Black Bat, never Robin."

"Barbra Gordan, also Oracle but everyone calls me Babs."

"Duke Thomas, Signal and kind of an ex-Robin"

"Damian Wayne, Robin."

"I'm Alina Shelley, and I'm Batman."

"Bruce Wayne, I guess I'm no longer Batman."

"It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Billy Batson. I'm also Captain Marvel but I'm sure you already knew that." Billy ended up sitting on the ground next to Tim and Alina.

Alina was thrilled, as she almost instantly started asking every question she could think of. She barely have him enough time to answer them. This gave everyone else time to set up the first game.

Tim and Dick had decided that Billy not knowing how to play Mario kart was an absolute tragedy, so that's what they were playing first. Tim had managed to find a way to get them all one one screen, even Alfred was playing.

After giving Billy some instructions they started a practice round. It didn't go well.

"Which one of you bi-"

"The children Todd!"

"-gots. I was gonna say bigots."

"Sure, Todd. Whatever saves you from Alfred's wrath."

"Shut it, Tim!"

"I know you were gonna say bitches."

"Alina!" This was shouted by several people, and left Billy giggling and Alfred looking like he was having a heart attack.

"Who taught her that?" Bruce was going to have to have a conversation about language.

"Who could it possibly be?" This was from Tim as he stared at Jason. But before he could respond, Alina shocked them all.

"I heard it from Duke first." Bruce had to pause the game to stare at his usually well behaved child.

"I stubbed my toe! What was I supposed to do?" 

Bruce just sighed before turning the game back on.

"Master Bruce I swear on the Queen if you pass me-"

"Wait- who's Rosalina?"

"Uh Billy I think."

"No I'm the turtle."

"What are you talking about, Cass is always the turtle." 

Cass noded, she thought the turtle looked funny.

"...Shit" This caused an uproar so big they had to stop the game.

"You can't say that in front of the baby!"

"She's only a little younger then me!"

"Yeah you're also a baby."

"I'm not a baby, Miss Brown!"

"Yeah you are!"

"Alright, kiddos I call seniority. You're all babies and we need to find a new game. This isn't working." Babs had a point, they would never finish it at this rate.

They dissolved into that discussion but Billy stayed out of it. He was a lot less tense than when he showed up but was still clearly feeling a bit out of place.

"Hey Billy, would you help me carry some snacks in from the kitchen?" The boy looked very relieved at the chance to escape the chatter.

Alfred followed them to the kitchen, he was the one to prepare the snacks after all. But he also clearly wanted to know more about the boy.

On the walk to the kitchen Bruce was almost afraid Billy was going to fall over as the boy looked around at everything except for what was in front of him. After Billy realized both adults were staring at him his face flushed.

"Sorry, your house is just so big Mr Wayne." Bruce just noded, the manor was really big. "Do you have to clean all of it Mr Pennyworth?"

Alfred and Billy started to discuss the ins and outs of being a butler for the Wayne's and Bruce couldn't help but think that Billy would fit in perfectly here.

Soon he would convince Billy to stay here, and if he didn't his kids would. It was obvious to Bruce that his kids already accepted Billy into their ranks. Hopefully they wouldn't drag him into their usual chaos just yet.

"Billy hurry up! We need to you to pick, charades or hide and seek!" 

"Billy, if you have any mercy please don't pick hide and seek, last time was..." Bruce couldn't find a word to describe the actual hell that happened last time they played hide and seek.

"We nearly lost Cass, Master William."

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I didn't give Damian any line but his introduction, oops. Oh well this story isn't about him, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
